Paradise (Guap Cover)
JWTM (feat. Big Sean)'s 2015 single, Paradise (GUAP Cover), will be shown in JoeySideFire for the special event, JWTM Flow Disease Marathon. This will be included on JWTM's debut EP, Hard Drive EP. JWTM's "Paradise (Guap Cover)" (feat. Big Sean) Lyrics The Hook (Big Sean & JWTM): Okay I'm on, okay I'm on and check this G plus one equals gone (x2) This one for all my grown folks that see me getting guap right now (right now!) See me getting guap right now, catch me holding guap now See me blowing up right now, hell nahh won't stop right now Bet I wouldn't stop right now, see me at the top right now Verse 1 (JWTM): I said whats up with these idiots? Cause they're driving me delirious Trying to live in paradise but it's major rushed, I'm furious Making sure that Im upright and major leagues onsight Don't test me when Im on the mic, better yet, roll the dice No questions, no excuse, so rhetorically means no rules Told you, I'm like Goku, Im unstoppable, so I own you Approached food, eating new rappers like tofu (like tofu) Heart and soul of my next group, thats 2 bands in value Getting guap isn't new to me, stragety, gotta time machine Wait for me up in the balcony, rapping that true chemistry And later the freshest clown brought out all the laughter But yet he turned the party to a whole different chapter Pass this to someone else but better not be Casper Invisibility cloak exaggerated toward the counselor Invent something unique, but never caused disasters Hype man said, "who caused this becoming the master?" The Hook (Big Sean & JWTM): Okay I'm on, okay I'm on and check this G plus one equals gone (x2) This one for all my grown folks that see me getting guap right now (right now!) See me getting guap right now, catch me holding guap now See me blowing up right now, hell nahh won't stop right now Bet I wouldn't stop right now, see me at the top right now Verse 2 (JWTM): Who polluted these airwaves with true skill? I can't say Some type of life that I've endured to push it to the max All up on this record like there's no tomorrow Imma be the inspiration for most of y'all to follow If i want to stay a trillionaire imma need money to borrow Far from being locked up in your house with no concept Everyday is like paradise, so im chillin at the beach Jack Worthy done too much, too cool and too clutch Observant or sneaky like 2 dogs, believe me! (turn up!) Absorb the green static of pure electricity Need to boost my adrenaline, no cure for settling Chick magnet for mingling so don't torture the moment Kept my poems locked so it don't outburst from a knot 66 problems on the rise causing me to call shots Kept my poems locked so it don't outburst from a knot 66 problems on the rise causing me to call shots The Hook (Big Sean & JWTM): Okay I'm on, okay I'm on and check this G plus one equals gone (x2) This one for all my grown folks that see me getting guap right now (right now!) See me getting guap right now, catch me holding guap now See me blowing up right now, hell nahh won't stop right now Bet I wouldn't stop right now, see me at the top right now Verse 3 (JWTM): The anchor man turned into a gorilla and went so wild for this freakin song Once you cross that line you never come back but just with huge vengeance Witness a legend in the making so strong you'll need three-D to see clearly Chop some songs by layers and excuse the alligator, this mission was my big favor Relock and reload, Da Vanci, the cracked code for superhero's ethics Procrastinate all that bullcrap and reload your energy building self-esteem Worked overtime and worked so hard and got two checks for real guap time Grab hold onto the loose change and expand that, huge hangover The Hook (Big Sean & JWTM): Okay I'm on, okay I'm on and check this G plus one equals gone (x2) This one for all my grown folks that see me getting guap right now (right now!) See me getting guap right now, catch me holding guap now See me blowing up right now, hell nahh won't stop right now Bet I wouldn't stop right now, see me at the top right now Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Featured Big Sean Songs Category:JWTM's First Legendary EP Songs